


The Next Morning

by aneclipsedhabitue



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Femlash, Fluff, Morning After, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneclipsedhabitue/pseuds/aneclipsedhabitue
Summary: The morning after The Doctor and Rose, well *tugs ear*





	The Next Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is answering a prompt of the tumblr: @quite-right-two
> 
> Hope you like it!

Rose woke up to the feeling of fingers running through her hair. She crinkled her brow and turned towards the warmth radiating off The Doctor.

  
“Rose.” She heard The Doctor whisper and her eyes opened.

  
Warm new brown eyes stared at her and Rose couldn’t help but run a finger over The Doctor’s eye crinkles.

  
“Hello,” Rose whispered and smiled. She nuzzled her head closer to The Doctor’s breasts and hummed when she felt two hearts start beating quicker. “How’re you feeling, Doctor?” Rose ran her hand over her chest and rested it on her shoulder.

  
“Oh me? I’m magnificent. Spectacular. Molto bene! Oooooh I like the way this voice speaks Italian, do you like it Rose? Because—” The Doctor was silenced by Rose’s soft fingers against her lips. A soft, imploring smile was sprawled across Rose’s face.

  
_Oh for Rassilon’s sake Doctor, just tell her! Can’t go back now!_

  
The Doctor sighed and smiled. “Rose I feel brilliant, actually,” she whispered and placed two fingers under Rose’s chin, coaxing Rose to look at her. “Oh Rose I—blimey. I’m not even sure what to say.”

  
Rose slowly grinned, letting her tongue touch her teeth and blushed as The Doctor’s eyes zeroed in at the motion. “You could say thank you, for you know, the best shag in your million years.”

  
“Oi!” The Doctor cried, and placed her hands at Rose’s sides, tickling her. “I will have you know that I am nowhere near a million years!” The Doctor grinned madly at Rose’s squealing laughter.

  
Somehow The Doctor managed to fall back on top of her, chest to chest, belly to belly and nose to nose.

  
Rose bit her lip, “Was it though?” her voice coy.

  
The Doctor blinked, “Was it what?”

  
Rose couldn’t meet her gaze, “Good for you, I mean.”

  
“Oh Rose,” The Doctor’s voice softened and she planted a kiss on Rose’s lips and then another one between her breasts. “It was magical. Truly. To have had you in a way I never thought would be possible. For us to have…come together like that, mentally and erm,” she cleared her throat and wiggled her eyebrows, “…physically…It was amazing Rose. And, I just hope it was good for you too.”

  
Rose could feel heat blossoming all over her body, “It was Doctor, it was.”   
The Doctor said nothing for a moment, simply running her hands over Rose’s cheeks then down her throat and slowly cupped her breast.

  
“Can we…again?” The Doctor whispered and tugged at her ear.

  
“With pleasure My Doctor.” Rose smiled and rolled them over.


End file.
